startrekthelionheartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Christoffer Williams
Christoffer Lyle Williams was a Human serving in Starfleet during the 24th century. He was born to an enlisted Starfleet Security Guard and a civilian astrophysicist aboard Deep Space 4 in 2343, and grew up aboard the station as a "Starfleet Brat". During his childhood, he was a member of the Junior Explorers of the Federation. Starfleet Academy Williams was accepted into Starfleet Academy at the age of 17, though he had already completed several long-distance learning classes that counted towards Academy credits. He served his cadet cruise aboard the USS Polaris and attended the ceremony of Arteline IV joining the Federation. In 2363 he graduated a year early and fourth in his class before attending law school at the University of Alabama. Starfleet Officer After spending three years with the Starfleet Judge Advocate Corps, Williams left for a position in the Security Department aboard his child home, Deep Space Four. ''as Internal Tactical Operations Officer. Prior to the posting, he attended Advanced Tactical Training's Small Unit Course on Mars. He left the station to serve aboard the USS Percheron for three months as acting Chief of Security. in 2368 for a patrol of the Cardassian border. By 2370 he was a Lieutenant and serving at Utopia Planitia as a Security Team Leader. Williams, along with Commander Kiva of Jupiter Station, was instrumental in foiling a Maquis attempt to acquire three metaphasic shield generators. They were awarded the Gold Palm for their actions that day. The following year Captain Gedna Tachion selected him as the USS Lionheart's first Chief of Security. 'USS Lionheart' '2371' While enroute to join the ''Lionheart aboard the USS Valley Forge, the ship's CO, Captain Ronald Garrett, informed him of his father's disappearance along with the rest of the USS Voyager's crew. On the same journey, he and Lieutenant Junior Grade Meridian Janos would have an eventful dinner with Garrett. After the dinner, he verbally reprimanded Meridian about his comments on Garrett as they returned to their quarters. It would be the first of many relationships he would sour with his future shipmates. ("New Orders") He was part of the landing party on P80-AS and was stunned when Tachion ordered him to bring a type 3 compression rifle along in addition to his sidearm. ("Shakedown Cruise") When Nikolas Stone came aboard to replace Cazzarros, he was assigned as Williams' roommate. Stone would become his only friend aboard the ship. ("Pall Bearers") ("Homecoming") ("Aiding & Abetting") ("Marie Celestial") ("Prodigal Son") ("Blinded By Science") ("Shattered Mirror") ("Meltdown") ("Minutemen") ("Armistice Part I") '2372' ("Armistice Part II") In early 2372 he was promoted to Second Officer of the Lionheart ''after the departure of several crew members to the USS Starquest. When the ship's publicity tour began he was When the ''Lionheart ''arrived at Vulcan he was left in command during shore leave. He later filed a formal complaint in regards to Tachion allowing O'Rourke to take part in the fight with Jobe. ("Ponn Farr") When the ''Lionheart arrived at Earth for shore leave during its publicity tour, he visited his grandparents. ("001") ("Andorian Christmas") '2373' Later that year he was ordered by Fleet Admiral, Starfleet's Judge advocate General, to begin a quiet investigation of the ship's Chief Engineer, Roger Deict. This inquiry would be instrumental in convicting Deict of treason in 2373. ("Trial of Deict Part I") After learning Deict had been sentenced to be executed, Williams resigned his commission in disgust. ("Trial of Deict Part II") 'Civilian' After leaving Starfleet, Williams joined a law firm on the Nehru Colony. When contact with the USS Voyager ''was restablished on stardate 51462, Williams learned that his father had been killed while manning the light cruiser's tactical station during a battle with a species called the Kazon. He and his family had a ceremony to honor Eric, and after a long talk with his grandfather, he returned to Starfleet shortly thereafter to honor his father. 'Return To Starfleet' During the Second and Third Battles of Vulcanis, he was at the USS Pompey's tactical station. 'USS Gorkon' In 2376 he married Susanne Flame, and after a three-week honeymoon on Vulcan, Williams and his new family traveled to Cestus III where he was to become XO of the ''USS Gorkon. ''Upon arrival, he learned that Commander Esperanza Piniero, who was to assume command, had instead elected to retire. After being placed in temporary command for three months he was promoted to Captain and commanding officer of the ''Gorkon. In 2377 he attended the homecoming ceremony for the crew of the USS Voyager. Both Kathryn Janeway and Tuvok took him aside to speak to him of his father. Family *Eric Williams Father, an enlisted Security Guard with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer. Died in 2373 aboard the USS Voyager. *Karen Williams Mother, civilian astrophysicist. *Susanne Flame Wife, who has served CMO of the USS Lionheart and the USS Gorkon. Married in 2376 on Vulcan. *Aaron Williams paternal grandfather retired from Starfleet as Spacedock's Command Master Chief after 28 years as a Security Guard. *Lauren Williams paternal grandmother *Damion O'Rourke Stepson. *Jeff Williams Great grandfather, served aboard the USS Enterprise as a Security Guard in 2268. Awards Junior Explorer of the Federation Golden Star Award Space Medallion x4 Gold Palm LUG Trek Stats (2371) Attributes Fitness 3 : Strength +1 Coordination 2 Intellect 3 : Logic +1 Presence 2 Psi 0 Skills Administration 1 : Logistics 2 : Starfleet 3 : Starship 2 Athletics 2 : Cross-Country Running 3 : Hiking 4 Command 1 Starship 2 Culture 2 : Human 3 : Federation 2 Craft 1 : Survival Shelter 2 Computer 2 : Research 4 Diplomacy 1 2 Dodge 2 Energy Weapon 2 : Phaser 4 : Phaser Rifle 4 History 1 : Human 2 Intimidation 2 : Interrogation 4 Language : Federation Standard 3 Law 2 : Starfleet 6 : Federation 3 Personal Equipment 1 : Tricorder 2 Persuasion 2 : Debate 3 : Oratory 4 Planetary Survival 1 : Forest 3 : Desert 2 Planetary Tactics 1 : Small Unit 3 Search 3 Security 2 : Security Systems 3 Shipboard Systems 1 : Tactical 3 Starship Tactics 2 : Cardassian 3 Stealth 1 : Movement 2 Systems Engineering 1 : Security Systems 2 Unarmed Combat 1 : Starfleet 2 Vehicle Operations 1 : Shuttlecraft 3 Advantages/Disadvantages Code of Honor -2 (Explorer's Code) -2 Code of Honor (Starfleet) -4 Commendation (Junior Explorer of the Federation Golden Star Award) +1 Contact (Vice Admiral Thomas Shaw, former DS-4 CDR) +2 Department Head (Security) +2 Promotion (Lieutenant) +2 Rival (Roger Deict) -2 Starfleet Legacy (Williams Family) +1 Category:Humans Category:USS Lionheart Plankowners Category:Security Officers Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Gorkon Crew Members Category:JAG Category:Second Battle of Vulcanis Category:Third Battle of Vulcanis Category:Fifth Fleet Personnel Category:Fifth Fleet Category:Lawyers Category:USS Pompey Crew Members Category:Tactical Officers Category:101st Tactical Wing Staff Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Sixth Fleet Category:Stepfathers Category:Junior Explorers of the Federation Category:Advanced Tactical Training Category:Deep Space Four Personnel Category:Deep Space Four Residents Category:Chiefs of Security Category:2343 Births Category:Starfleet Academy Class of 2363